Singer Island Jane Doe
|race = |location = North Palm Beach, Florida|found = June 16, 1974|span = |postmortem interval = 8 weeks-18 months|body condition = |age approximation = 14-25|height approximation = 4'11-5'2|weight approximation = 87-103 pounds|cause of death = }} Singer Island Jane Doe was a teenager or young adult whose partial skeleton was discovered in 1974. Case The remains of this Jane Doe were found by a man and his two teenage sons on June 16, 1974, on Singer Island in North Palm Beach, Florida. The trio was hunting for driftwood. The remains had been scattered around the discovery area, and that animal activity had been prevalent when the remains were examined. Only a partial skeleton was recovered. Because of the scavenging animals, investigators were unable to find out how the victim died; however, there is evidence to speculate homicide, as holes shaped like bullet holes were discovered on the sweater the Jane Doe had been wearing. Investigation With little to go on, investigators recorded her dental charts and estimated her height and weight. A small amount of tissue was present on the remains, which was used for a blood test. She was initially believed to be Bonnie Robinson of Detroit, Michigan; where investigators took a trip to see if they were hers or any other women in the area, but no matches were made. Robinson was excluded after a future examination of the remains. In a Palm Beach Post article from July 1974, investigators believed that they may have had a suspect in the case as they were considering missing girls in Michigan; however, the suspect, 17-year-old Terry Wayne Walker, was ruled out. Walker confessed to murdering Bonnie Robinson. There is also a possibility that suspected serial killer Gerard Schaefer was involved in the case. He is believed to be responsible for the disappearances of Pam Nater, Nancy Leichner, Carmen Hallock, Peggy Rahn, Wendy Stevenson, and Debbie Lowe. The latter victim was excluded from the Jane Doe case. In 2019, a new facial reconstruction of the girl was made by the Forensics Team at the Palm Beach County Sheriff's Office in an attempt to identify the girl. The sheriff's office has been quiet on developments concerning this case for unknown reasons. No DNA is reportedly available for her case. Clothing The following clothing was found near the remains: * A black pullover shirt with grey sleeves and grey midsection stripe. *Yellow panties, size 5 *Denim material believed to have originated from a pair of denim high-cropped shorts (AKA "Daisy Dukes" or short-shorts). Characteristics *Her hair appeared to be blond with a possible reddish tint. *She had dental work based on fillings in some of her teeth. **She also may have had a prominent overbite. Gallery PBJD 74 scale.jpg|Scale model of clothing Singer_Island_Doe-0.jpg|Article on the Jane Doe, Palm Beach Post, June 17th, 1974 PBC detroit.jpg Links * * Category:Teenagers Category:Young adults Category:1950s births Category:1940s births Category:1960s births Category:Cases over 40 years old Category:People found in Florida Category:No NCMEC reconstruction Category:Partial remains Category:1974 discoveries Category:1974 deaths Category:1973 deaths Category:DNA unavailable Category:Current NCMEC cases Category:Hands missing